Vanishing Act
by annerb524
Summary: What happens when House and Cuddy are the only two people left on Earth?
1. The Discovery

* * *

Title: Vanishing Act

Summary: What would happen if House and Cuddy were the only two people left on Earth?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I HAVE NOTHING!!!

Rating: T (Language and slight smut later on)

* * *

It was a Saturday morning. Gregory House awoke at noon with the intentions in mind to skip work. However, with the recent patient's unusual array of symptoms, he decided, against his better judgment, to head in.

It was a Saturday morning. Lisa Cuddy hustled around the house frantically attempting to be at work before the morning came to an end. Having been at a medical conference in upstate Hawaii for the week, little Rachael was taken care of at her babysitter's. Now, the only feat she had to accomplish was the time change. Oversleeping was to blame for her current state of utter disarray. As she glanced at the clock she cursed under her breath and hurried out the front door.

House showered and dressed quickly, anticipation welling within as he imagined how to degrade and humiliate his team about the horribly wrong ideas they had come up with. A pair of sneakers, and a few insults stored later, House headed out the door to his awaiting motorcycle.

Cuddy revved her engine as she reached speeds of fifty miles per hour along the streets of Princeton. Due to the terrible thought of tardiness on her mind, she failed to notice the city's usually bustling streets, unusually barren and wasted. The only oddity she found relevant was the sound of a roaring motorcycle engine coming from the direction of the approaching hospital parking lot.

Not wanting to miss a beat with the patient's current condition, House wove through the deserted Princeton streets, gratified for the freedom of the road. Too gratified, in fact, to notice something peculiar about generally traffic-jammed city. As he neared the hospital, he couldn't help but grin from behind the helmet. Eyeing the car coming the opposite way, he spotted a late Lisa Cuddy; a strange and unusual sight. For the sake of bragging rights, he increased his speed and turned into the asphalt lot of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

Cuddy couldn't contain her anger. How the hell was House earlier than her?! As she approached the turn, she cooled herself, so not to add anything to the ever increasing ego. Heading to the spot marked _Dean of Medicine, _Cuddy, much to her dismay, noticed House, smug look apparent on his face. She looked away in order to reduce the amount of eminent mockery.

Surely enough, House skipped no beat in his rant.

"So, when I'm late I get a harsh speech and hours of extra clinic duty. What do you think you deserve?" House asked sarcastically.

"Save it House. You know as well as I do that I was away for a week."

"Yea. A week in Hawaii would really put a damper on me. I can easily see you're excused from punishment."

"House! Shut up! I overslept and, believe me, I'm none too pleased about it."

"Oooh! Feisty! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were turned on."

Truth be told, she was a bit turned on, and as their gait neared the doors of the hospital, Cuddy offered nothing more than an annoyed looking sneer of disapproval.

This House took as a sign to end the conversation, and as the doors opened and the two walked inside, they stopped dead in their tracks, in complete shock of what stood before their eyes.

* * *

I will try to add another chapter by tomorrow! Reviews are always loved and appreciated!


	2. What Was Seen

A tad bit earlier than I expected, but I had some free time on my hands, and thus, THIS, was born!

* * *

What they saw (or lack thereof) was utter nothingness. No busy nurses pushing along crash carts. No ever obnoxious clinic patients lined up for assistance. No secretaries occupying their time with paper work and phone calls. Nothing but an astonished and jaw-dropped diagnostician, and a mesmerized and faint-headed dean of medicine. The usually bantering and dynamically annoying doctors were reduced to nothing more than paralysis patients.

As House continued to glance at his new found barren landscape, Cuddy's lightheadedness suddenly got the better of her. House's observant eyes noticed this rapid change in movement, and spun on his heels just quick enough to catch the falling woman.

Placing her on an abandoned bed in the deserted hallway, House, worried, not for the sake of her life, but for the state of his after she awoke, decided to do her the kindness of waiting by her side. Waiting for what seemed like hours by Cuddy's bedside, the sleeping woman finally stirred…

* * *

Cuddy looked around the empty room, and instantly felt weak. She knew that she was falling, but it seemed like forever. In her mind she saw what appeared to be the form of House sweeping her to her feet. She stopped falling and, as music picked up, they began to dance. Ironically, his injury was obsolete, as they performed the magical steps. When the music seized, House leaned in, as if about to kiss her. She has memories of the night she lost Joy, and her heart skipped a beat. When his lips were no more than a centimeter away, she was suddenly alone. She felt her eyes flutter open and…

* * *

"Ahhh! Welcome back Sleeping Beauty! I knew I was stunning, but there's no reason to faint over me," intoned House.

"Wh – What happened?" Cuddy stuttered.

"Well, we walked into the hospital, noticed that everyone was playing hookey, and you passed out," said House with the signature puff of his cheeks.

"Playing hookey? What?!" Cuddy responded, jerking her head up to have a look around.

Indeed, the halls remained silent and barren. The only movement came from the breeze of an open window, rustling papers, seemingly long abandoned by the absent hospital staff.

As House watched Cuddy survey her surroundings, he quickly put his hands behind her back, quipping, with a sly smile, "Just precautionary. Ya know. In case you _faint_ again."

Cuddy claimed that she found this none too amusing, and pulling her back away, said defensively, "Well, can you blame me, NO ONE'S HERE!"

"Oh, really?" House questioned, whilst glancing around. "I hadn't noticed, he finished, returning his gaze to her eyes.

"How the hell can you be so calm about this!" Cuddy almost yelled.

"Well, you see, the way I picture it is, that Wilson probably called up Mister Ashton Kutcher, and felt it necessary to make his boss faint," House stated matter-of-factly. "Though it was probably directed towards me, Mister Wilson failed to realize that his bestest buddy is a rock."

"Are you sure that you're not just deflecting? Are you sure you didn't plan this all to try to scare the shit out of me? Are you sure you didn't set up cameras to put me soiling myself on the internet? Cuddy asked, getting closer to his face with every question.

"Yea," House said pulling away, "Because a loveable person like me could get the entire hospital staff to take a day off from work."

"Bu –. " started Cuddy.

" – AND," interrupted House, "Find new hospitals for all the patients."

"Yea, bu –. "

" – AND! Block the paths of the infinite clinic patients. And –. "

"OK! Ok. I get it. You didn't do it. Then who did?"

"That, my dear woman, is what we must figure out." House said turning down a corridor. In shock from the fainting, and disbelief from the current situation, she continued to sit on the bed, mouth agape.

Knowing that she had no plan of following on her own accord, House popped his head around the corner, saying, "You coming or what? We don't have all day!"

Speechless, Cuddy hopped off the bed, stumbling around the hall to the awaiting man.

* * *

As always, reviews make me smile!


	3. Realization

Thanks for reviewing! As promised, another chapter!

* * *

As House limped down the corridor, Cuddy padded closely behind, amazed at the distance he'd achieved in the short time span.

"House, what the hell are you doing?" Cuddy asked, frustrated.

Speechlessly, House continued his routine, inspecting each individual room, and where there were only empty walls, scrutinizing the crevices where wall met ceiling.

Concerned, and still a bit hazy from her fainting spell, Cuddy almost yelled, "Answer me damn it!"

Stopping on a dime, House spun on his heels, facing Cuddy so abruptly that she all but plowed into his chest. Taking advantage of her momentary motionlessness, House grabbed her by the shoulders, and said harshly, "What the hell do you think I'm doing? Attempting to find an escape route to Mexico?!"

"No…" Cuddy replied meekly, looking away from the piercing eyes that currently burned holes in her face.

"Well, as it may turn out, I'm looking for a way to, oh, I don't know, FIGURE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" House wailed in the direction of Cuddy, instantly regretting it.

Worked up and panicky from the disorienting situation, Cuddy could barely maintain her composure with House's snarky remarks, never mind him yelling at her.

With his sudden burst of anger, Cuddy thought as if she would implode, and as she felt hot tears running down her face, she couldn't help but fall into House's outstretched arms.

House's initial reaction was to shove her away, bottling away his feelings, despite her state. However, realizing that Cuddy truly needed him right now, he embraced her tightly, fearing that any loosening of his grip would send her toppling to the ground.

As Cuddy allowed herself to be squeezed by the man who'd driven her to tears, she couldn't help but realize that this was exactly how the night they'd kissed had gone.

Blushing, despite herself, she silently imagined being pulled from the hug, and locking eyes with House. Slowly, as their faces came closer towards contact, a sudden magnetic attraction forced their lips together in an eruption of angst and love.

However, this was not the case, and as House noticed the vibrating of Cuddy's knees seize, he let go of her, and allowed her to wipe away at her tear-stricken and puffy face.

When she was through, he grunted, almost apologetically, "Are you ok?"

She simply nodded, and despite what just happened, continued her rant with a throaty, "So, what _were_ you looking for?"

"I thought we were through with this!" House moaned, with a sigh, and a head shake to annunciate his displeasure. With another sigh, he continued, "I was looking for any signs of people. You know, like, cameras, unusual equipment, dead bodies."

At the mention of the last one, Cuddy shuddered and continued towards the recently moving House. "So, did you find anything?" she asked a hint of hopefulness evident in her voice.

"Nothing," he said, voice raspier and colder than usual.

"Why say it like that?"

"Because," he said, turning around once more, now returned to the main lobby. "We are irrefutably alone," was the answer, and with an outstretch of his arms to emphasize his words.

At this, he slumped down on a nearby chair, leaving Cuddy at a loss for words.

* * *

This was by far one of the shortest chapters, so to please you all, I will try my hardest to have another chapter done tonight. Please, do not hold that against me! I cannot promise everything! Just remember...review!


	4. Truth Be Told

As promised, here's chapter four!

* * *

House's words hit Cuddy like a pound of bricks. The realization that there was no sign of human life in the hospital was an utter shock.

Originally she thought that perhaps there was some way this was all a foolish dream; a nightmare; a sleepwalking spell; but no. Hearing the words from House was all she needed for liable proof. In the end, he was never wrong, and in this case, his final diagnosis was that the hospital was empty. Despite her assurance that House and her gut were right, her brain still couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"A – are you sure?" Cuddy questioned, frantically searching for the answer she wanted to hear.

House only nodded in response, adding, "I just don't know where they went."

"Well, where could they go?" Cuddy searched.

"…" no response.

"Did they all take a community vacation and drive up to California for the weekend?!" anger and frustration apparent in the rising volume and tone of Cuddy's voice.

House smirked fiendishly, "Oh poor, naive, Cuddy. You know just as well as I do that half the clinic patients are homeless sacks. Hobos can't afford ca – Oh shit…"

"What," Cuddy probed, suddenly alert at House's change of mood. When he was worried, then the world might as well be ending. When the response was a glance towards the glass door, Cuddy was unable to interoperate the message. "Well," she questioned with a shrug.

House gaze turned from the door to meet Cuddy questioning glance. Suddenly it all came back to her. "Oh God, House!" she whispered with a hand to her mouth. "There wasn't any traffic. Nothing. Not a single person on the street, or in a car, or even _here_."

House dropped his head and only nodded.

"We're really alone…" Cuddy gasped, hands now transferred to the whole of her face.

In a sudden and unexpected feeling of affection for the grieving Cuddy, House approached her, and attempted to wrap a hand around the small of her back.

This however, was rejected downright, and, in a fit of utter rage, Cuddy viciously lashed out on him. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!"

For once in his egotistical life, House was taken aback, at a loss for words.

Then, out of nowhere, Cuddy stormed out the front door and fell to her knees in the street. "WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY!" she screamed to the air.

Concerned, House walked, as fast as his injury would allow, to her aid. This time around, anger replaced with fear, Cuddy accepted House's helping hand. However, on attempting to pull the limp Cuddy to her feet, she simply wouldn't budge.

As an improvisation, House lowered himself slowly to the ground. For this Cuddy was grateful. Grateful that her forgave her. Grateful that, of all people, she was stuck with House. Grateful, even, for the way House's arm snaked its way around her back.

After all, Cuddy could never blame such a freak incident as this on such an innocent person as House. Most of the time. This time, though, she just needed to vent. The overall stress of the situation was getting to, and messing with her head. She just needed to rest.

Positioned just close enough, and with the arm around her back, Cuddy leaned her heavy head on House's broad shoulder.

At first, she felt him jerk slightly beneath her touch, but then felt his soften, and eventually, joined in and leaned his head on hers.

They stayed like that, sitting in the deserted street, watching the sun set, and eventually falling asleep with one another.

The entire time they sat, the same thought was running through their weary minds: _'What the hell are we going to do?'_

* * *

Ok, can't update again until tomorrow, so until then: review, review, review!


	5. Cause and Effect

I apologize profusely for my lack of update, but I had school work and sports loaded up on me, so, after much anticipation, the much sought after ans coveted...CHAPTER FIVE!!!

* * *

As House awoke in the wee hours of morning, he realized with dismay that he had fallen asleep. Not that he was unhappy about _who_ he had drowsed off with, rather, _how_ he had slept.

With his knees drawn to his chest on the solid asphalt, his thigh was throbbing. With a stifled moan of pain, House, careful not to wake Cuddy, pulled the bottle of Vicodin from his jacket, and popped two pills.

While waiting for the medication to work its magic, House mulled over the previous day's events; the disappearance of the city's population, the sudden appearance of the appreciation of company.

Most memorably, he replayed the hours he'd spent with Cuddy, admiring the water-colored sky, as night approached. He remembered how, when she placed her head on his shoulder, he shuddered. Though, it wasn't a shudder of displeasure. It was a shudder of indescribable pleasure. _This_, he remembered thoroughly.

Snapping out of his memories of the past, House suddenly set his attention to the woman, currently slumbering on the cold, hard ground. Feeling guilty for the stiffness she was sure to suffer, he thought he should do something to prevent it.

In one moment, House was off the ground and headed to the hospital. He approached the doors, and found the wheeled patient bed, which once held an out cold Cuddy. Retrieving it, House proceeded to push it towards the doors, and in the direction of the sleeping woman.

Stopping it next to Cuddy, House locked the wheels, and crouched down by her. Ever so gently, he picked her up, staggering against his leg. He cradled her limp body momentarily, before placing her body on the bed. With extra care, House gingerly placed Cuddy's head on the pillow.

Unlocking the wheels, House heaved the bed back into the hospital, and into an eerily empty room. There, he waited for hours.

* * *

As Cuddy slowly awakened, thoughts raced through her mind. She dared not open her eyes for fear of losing the memories. Eyes still sealed tight, the fluttery feeling of falling asleep with House returned with each reconciling moment.

She remembered, ever so vividly, the way House warmed beneath her touch; the way she felt like they belonged that way; though, most of all, the way they seemed to share affection.

However, as she lay, she couldn't help but realize that she was somewhere else. Her head no longer felt as if it were floating on House's shoulder. In a sudden fit of panic, Cuddy's eyes burst open. Revealed before her was a sight she thought she'd never see.

* * *

Noticing that Cuddy's breathing was no longer slow and rhythmic, he knew her slumber had ended. Leaning in closer to her face, House planned to be the first thing that she saw, and he was.

Upon opening her eyes, the image of House's looming face, uncharacteristically sporting a soft smile came onto view. Due to the unexpected image before her, Cuddy's reflexes came into play, the surprising sight causing her to jerk upwards.

House, already leaning so close, had no reaction time. The sudden movement of Cuddy brought the two faces close. So close, in fact, that it caused, their lips to touch.

* * *

As you probably know by now, I love cliffhangers. Now, due to my love for suspense, you, the reader shall be introduced to a long and excruciating wait! hahaha! (Really, it won't be that long... ) Reviews = 's


	6. Revelation

Ok...The highly anticipated chapter six! As for questions: To JustHuddy-Go ahead and take my idea. Truth be told, I took it from an English assignment. :) And to AutumnPromises-From the beginning, I was going to put in some sort of sex scene, though, being rated T, it won't be much. Anyway...ENJOY!!!

* * *

At first, both House and Cuddy opened their eyes wide, in a state of shock, however, never pulling away. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, House made the first attempt to deepen the kiss.

As Cuddy felt House's face being forced into hers, the warmth of his lips penetrated deep into her own, warming her from head to toe. Knowing what was unfolding, Cuddy was none too surprised to find House's bulk slowly merge onto the bed, straddling her.

In her own desire to advance the experience, Cuddy stationed her arms around the man in front of her; one on his back, one pulling his head.

House, still surprised by the pace of this turn of events, was even more surprised to feel Cuddy's arms snaked around him. To try and show his dominance in the situation, he quickly placed a hand on her breast, and the other behind her neck.

Together, the duo worked in unison, kissing, first at a slow steady pace, though eventually rising up to a full on make out session.

When they finally stopped, gasping for essential oxygen, they simply stared into each other's eyes, taking in the beauty of one another.

Finally, after an eternity of waiting, Cuddy spoke. "What the hell was that?" she questioned, a note of humor relevant through her smile and tone.

For the longest time, House remained silent, mulling over the perfect answer for the seemingly rhetorical question.

"_That_ Cuddy, was hours of tension built up into one amazing moment of unconditional emotion," was House's matter-of-fact answer.

This completely uncharacteristic remark left Cuddy welling with tears of joy. With a huge smile upon her face, she leaned into House's shoulder, and embraced him tightly, refusing to let go until she knew how to respond otherwise.

Finally, mustering up an appropriate answer, Cuddy released House, however, he didn't seem so willing. In her attempt to break free, she realized that he refused to break his grasp. Leaning over to his ear, Cuddy whispered, "You can let me go now."

Whispering back, House replied, "But I don't want to. I never want to let you go. You're the only person I have left here. Probably the only person I left on this Earth. I can't let anything happen to you."

Cuddy didn't know whether to feel offended or complimented. Blushing, yet with a stern tone, she replied, "I think I know how to take care of myself."

At this, House finally pulled away, disbelieving what he'd heard. However, upon seeing the look upon her face, knew he'd said the right thing.

Noting that the intimacy was over, House resumed his sarcasm, quipping, "So, what you're telling me is that the next time you pass out in the hospital lobby, you plan to bring yourself back after cracking your head open?"

Noting the smug grin on his face, Cuddy balled up her fist, and punched him playfully in the arm, before pulling him into another quick hug.

"So then, what do we do now?" Cuddy questioned.

"Well, we could get jiggy with it…." House said, with a waggle of his eyebrow.

"And just when I thought you'd changed," Cuddy said, crossing her arms and diverting her eye contact.

"No, honestly though," House stated seriously, "We're the last people in Princeton, perhaps the Earth."

"What does that have to do with sex?" Cuddy speculated, a slight grin apparent on her face.

"Don't you think that it may be our responsibility to repopulate the planet?"

At this, Cuddy's grin was completely washed away, replaced with one that could only be described as sheer, unadulterated realization and horror.

* * *

Ok...Can't make a promise as to when I'll update, because, frankly my schedual is crammed this week, so until then, please, don't hesitate to review!


	7. What a Catch

Somewhat off topic, may I just say, HOW COULD THEY KILL KUTNER?! He was my favorite new guy... :( Anyway chapter seven has arrived!

* * *

Watching Cuddy intently, House stayed true to his words. However, as her face completely drained of color, he couldn't contain himself any longer.

The corners of his mouth began to quiver, spreading across his face. Eventually, a huge grin was plastered where a frown used to stand. As his actions went unnoticed by the distressed Cuddy, his palm found his forehead, and he began to shake his head. Finally, House's eruption of laughter could be heard echoing through the halls.

At this, Cuddy finally gave him his full attention. Looking up, eyes red, realization finally hit. Storming over to House, now rolling on the floor, she placed her hands on her hips, kicking him in the side.

As his laughter came to an abrupt stop, he looked up to find Cuddy, who found no amusement as she glared down at him.

"What?" he asked, with a shrug. Sitting up he mumbled, "Well I thought it was funny."

"So, you mean to tell me this is all a joke?" Cuddy yelled, waving her arms in the air.

"Well, the repopulation of the Earth was. Other than that, this is," House said looking around, "Yea. This is pretty much all real," he finished, reconnecting his innocent eyes with Cuddy's spiteful stare.

"Oh," Cuddy sighed, softening, only to be angered again at, "So then why did you lie to me?!"

"Well, that's a pretty simple answer," House responded, placing a hand on Cuddy's shoulder. "I wanted to have mad sex with you."

Pulling away, Cuddy deflected, "Sex is no reason to send me into cardiac arrest!"

"Well then!" House defended sarcastically. "And to think I was ready to offer you the greatest lay of your life!"

Hearing these words, Cuddy jumped on the opportunity to redeem herself. Flinging her body towards House, she pressed her hands into his cheeks, devouring his lips with her own.

Despite himself, House pushed her away, saying with a sly grin, and a cross of his arms, "What makes you feel eligible to have sex with me? I don't think you deserve it."

Cuddy only shook her head, replying, "Just two minutes ago you were practically pleading to get into my pants, now you're rejecting me?"

"Just two minutes ago, you were rejecting me," House stated.

Sighing, Cuddy asked, "So what do you want me to do? Beg?"

"Now there's an idea."

"Oh Great Master of Sex, Gregory House, I beggeth thee to sleep with me," Cuddy replied sarcastically.

"I suppose that'll have to do," House answered, as he hugged her tightly, engulfing her lips, and guiding her to the recently abandoned bed.

Cuddy kissed back, and, as she felt herself fall onto the bed, she knew she was in for it.

* * *

After the most amazing lay of her life, Cuddy still couldn't walk right. Stumbling along the sidewalk, she chased after House, who decided to lead her on a little adventure.

Limping through the city, after finally seducing the woman who he'd dreamt about for so long, House felt his dignity at its peak. Fully aware that Cuddy was just, if not more, pleased than he with the experience in bed, he walked with a certain skip in his step.

By now, he knew that Cuddy liked him, and perhaps he even liked her. Because of this, he wanted to treat her to something special.

Finally finding her footing, Cuddy was able to catch up with the man in front of her. Approaching behind, she questioned, "So where are we going?"

"Hrph…" House grunted.

"Oh, I get it. It's a big surprise," Cuddy gleefully stated. Nudging his arm with her elbow as she leaned in she whispered, "I like surprises."

"All right then, close your eyes," House said stopping in his tracks. "No peeking!"

"Ok, ok! I won't peek!" Cuddy answered smiling.

"No! I know you, you'll peek!" House said, covering her eyes with his hands. "Walk with me."

"Do I have a choice?" Cuddy asked sarcastically.

"Not really," House replied with a slight hint of anticipation evident in his voice.

They walked like this for about another ten minutes, before House stopped leading.

"Are we here?" Cuddy questioned.

"Yup," House said simply. Uncovering her eyes, he asked, "Ready?'

* * *

Ummm...I know I haven't been really diligent with my updates lately, and I really can't promise another one really soon, but probably sometime this week so...Review!

P.S. Kutner...may he rest in peace... (I'm still mourning...)


	8. Secrets Revealed

Ahhhhhh! I'm sooooooo sorry!!!!!! But I hope I've redeemed myself with this Huddy-licious chapter! (Sorry again, I'M LATE!)

* * *

Upon opening her eyes, Cuddy was flabbergasted. "You brought me to the jogging park?" She asked, a note of disapproval apparent in her voice.

"Yea," House simply replied.

"Ummm…Why exactly?"

"Well, you know all those times I disappeared from the hospital?" House started.

"How could I forget," Cuddy said, with a shake of her head.

"Anyway, from my frequent visits, I found something," he finished.

"Like what?" Cuddy questioned with a cross of her arms, and a slight smirk.

"Follow me," House answered, punctuating it with a spin of his heels.

"Ok," Cuddy sighed, doing as she was told.

As House led the way, Cuddy stayed obediently on his heels. After passing his favorite picnic table and tree, Cuddy noticed an unusual patch of greenery ahead. From here, it looked just like any ordinary wooded area, though, when House pushed back leafy branches, Cuddy was astonished at what was laid before her eyes.

"Oh, House," she gasped. "What is this?"

"This? Just my private thinking space…where I stay hidden from you," House said, proudly grinning at his snide remark.

After glaring for a moment, Cuddy softened, questioning, "Did you make this all yourself?"

"Everything," House said, arms outstretched to emphasize the reality.

What they were referring to was the crystal clear stream, elegantly manicured grass, small white bench, and plethora of colorful assortments of flowers.

Still in awe, it took Cuddy a moment to regain her composure, and take notice of the proffered hand coming from House.

After accepting his hand, House led Cuddy to the bench, wiping down her seat with his other hand, before allowing her to sit.

To Cuddy's surprise, House didn't join her on the seat. Instead, he waltzed over to the garden, and plucked a single red rose, being careful of the thorns.

Upon his return to the bench, House gracefully handed the flower to Cuddy, then took certain precautions for his leg before sitting down.

Looking over at Cuddy, he took notice that she didn't return the gaze. She only looked at the rose in her hand, eyes welling with tears. Finally, she averted her glance from the ground, and met his stare.

Worried by her expression, House started, "Cuddy, did I do someth– "

He was interrupted by a sudden embrace from Cuddy, relief flooding through him. Just making sure, he asked again, "Did I do anything wrong?"

At this, Cuddy began chuckling, slowly turning to a fit of laughter. Finally containing herself, Cuddy looked back at House, saying, "Wrong? How could you think you did anything wrong?"

"Then why were you crying?" House defended.

Placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Cuddy said through a smile, "Those were happy tears, House." Leaning closer, whispering, she finished, "You did everything right."

Astonished, House pulled back, placing a hand on his head, "Really?!"

Pulling his hand away and grasping it between her own, Cuddy said softly, "Yea." Leaning closer, she gently kissed his lips. Upon pulling away, she sang, "You actually did something right in your life."

Smiling to the truth of her statement, House knew that he'd just caught her heart. He knew he wanted to say it, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Noticing the sudden look of confusion upon House's face, Cuddy questioned, "What's wrong?"

Still unable to say it, House only kissed her, finishing with, "Nothing."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Make sure to make some more! I'm still sorry for not updating sooner! I'll try harder this time!


	9. Things Unheard

Ok...gotta make this quick...well I'm actually early this time...and this chapter is unusually long...so...ENJOY!!!

* * *

By the time House and Cuddy decided to leave the garden, the sun had begun to set. Walking in the direction of the hospital, Cuddy looked up, admiring the pastel pink and orange of the sky. Eyeing her, House couldn't help but smile at the way Cuddy transfixed herself to the image, oblivious to everything else.

Finally reaching the automatic doors of the hospital, House stopped Cuddy from entering.

"House! What the hell? I'm exhausted!" Cuddy moaned.

"Well then," House said sarcastically, "I guess I shouldn't ask!"

Suddenly alert to House's impending question, she apologized, a hint of arrogance apparent in her tone. "I'm so sorry. What did you want to ask?"

Crossing his arms, House replied, "Now, that didn't sound very sincere! Perhaps you should try again."

"Uggghhh!" Cuddy grunted. "Just get on with it before I make Little Greg suffer for your stubbornness," she finished, motioning to his crotch.

"You wouldn't," House challenged, staring her down.

"Try me," Cuddy defended, giving him an equal opponent to his glaring contest.

"Ok! Fine!" House said putting up his hands in defeat. "If you really wanna know."

"Yea," Cuddy said flatly. "That would be the reason for this chaos."

Childishly sticking out his tongue at her, House said at last, "I was just wondering if we could go to my place tonight."

A suddenly overwhelming feeling of warmth spread through Cuddy as she heard the generally solitary House invite her to his apartment. Instead of giving in to him right away, though, she only eyed him mischievously, placing her hands on her hips. "You're not trying to get into my pants again, are you?"

"Well, that was the initial intent," House replied faking a thoughtful expression, "But now that I think about it, the Hospital's beds really suck."

Realization coursed through her veins as the thought of House's leg came into view. As if reading her mind, he popped a pill, answering her look of revelation with, "So?"

"All right. Fine. But only because you're a pathetic little cripple."

"Yesss!" House shouted. "Cripple wins again!"

"You have only won the battle, Sir Limps-a-Lot, not the war," Cuddy said smugly.

With that, House made his way to the parking lot, Cuddy following close behind. Reaching his motorcycle, still idly sitting in the barren site, he heard the footsteps behind seize.

Turning around, he saw Cuddy holding her hands up, saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not going on that metal deathtrap you call a 'vehicle!'"

"Well, how else to you plan on getting out of here?" House questioned.

"There is a such thing as a car!" Cuddy shouted. "You may have heard of it!"

"Did it ever occur to you that motorcycles are only dangerous if they crash?" House asked.

"Yea that would be the reason for my argume–"

She was cut off by House exclaiming, "That's exactly my point! There's no one here! How do you think I'd crash if there's no one here?"

"Well yea, but –" Cuddy started.

"But nothing. Just get on the damn motorcycle. If it'll make you feel any better, I'll even give you my helmet."

Finding no use in arguing any further, Cuddy accepted the helmet, adjusting it to her head.

Straddling the motorcycle, House grunted, "Get on."

Not knowing the technique House used to get on; Cuddy stumbled to the seat, nearly falling. Finally steady, she mentally prepared herself for what was to come next. At long last, she placed her hands on House's muscular sides, filling with emotion at the touch.

With Cuddy ready behind, House revved the engine, kicked back the stand, and proceeded to pull out of the parking lot, turning to the direction of his apartment.

* * *

Finally arriving at the driveway, House pulled in. After jumping off himself, he helped a shaky Cuddy down, catching her waist as she hobbled.

Accepting the kind gesture, Cuddy allowed herself to be led through the door. After removing her coat and shoes in the doorway, she continued through, unaware of what to do next. Finally mustering up the courage, she asked, "So shall I be occupying the couch?"

Taking the hint, House answered, "Well, I for one am taking the bed; feel free to join me. You know what they say, 'two's a party.'"

After House made way for the bedroom, Cuddy lingered a moment, afraid to seem too eager. After what seemed like an eternity, she slipped into bed next to the sleeping man, instantly falling asleep herself.

Though, she was unaware that he was in fact, awake, and after he was sure she was out cold, he whispered, "I love you, Lisa Cuddy."

* * *

I hope the ending wasn't too corny...well...REVIEW!!!


	10. Missing

I know it's been a while, and I'm wicked sorry for it!!!! I've had a lot to do this past week, and unfortunately, none of it involved Fanfics...anyway...Chapter 10 has arrived!

* * *

Having accomplished the necessary task of admittance, House drifted into an unsteady sleep. Throughout the night, he awoke, afraid of seeing an empty spot beside him, however, each time his eyes sprung open, his fears were put aside as he saw the beautiful form of Cuddy, deep in sleep.

Eventually, given the comfort of the occupied space next to him, House was able to relax and fall asleep. Though, his peacefulness was riddled with nightmares of how Cuddy would react to the truth of his feelings. At one point, early in the morning, House awoke from his nightmares, and glanced around. Everything seemed normal, except for one thing; Cuddy was nowhere to be found.

Panicking, he shoved away the sheets and hobbled out of the bed, cursing his leg for his slowed movements. As quickly as is limp would allow, he made way for the kitchen, half expecting to find Cuddy preparing an early breakfast. Though, upon taking in the emptiness of the dark room, his face fell.

After searching the rest of the apartment to no avail, House's thigh was throbbing. Popping two pills, he headed to the door. '_If she isn't in the house, then where in the hell can she be_?' He thought, putting the motorcycle into gear.

The first place he'd expected to find her was the hospital. Stopping in front of the lobby, House jumped off the bike, and proceeded through the doors. An hour spent searching the entire building, and still no Cuddy.

Next, he set off to her house. Finding the front door locked, he'd suspected no one was there, though, just to be safe, he pulled out the spare key from her flower pot, and barged in. After a quick look in each room, House was anxious, and more importantly, worried.

Finally, after much more searching around Cuddy's favorite cafés, shops, and markets, her location dawned on House.

Revving the engine as high as it would allow, House maneuvered the motorcycle to the jogging park. Walking briskly past his tree and picnic table, he headed towards the shrubs marking his garden. As he pulled aside the tree branches, his racing heart finally relaxed. There, sitting on the bench, was Lisa Cuddy.

Smiling, House sauntered over to her, embracing her as tightly as possible.

"House, ease up," Cuddy said happily.

"What the hell are you doing here?" House questioned, somehow warmly.

"Well, first of all, I didn't think it'd take you this long to fine me," Cuddy shrugged. "Second of all, I was hoping I take you to breakfast, but now," she said, looking at an imaginary watch, "it's a little late."

At this, House only grinned, "We could always have brunch." House was never one to pass an opportunity to dine.

"Sounds like a plan," Cuddy replied, standing up.

Hooking his arm around her waist, House led Cuddy to the eagerly awaiting motorcycle, though, while seating himself at the handlebars, Cuddy stopped him.

"Wait, this was supposed to be _your_ surprise," she whined. "How am I to surprise you when you're driving?" she finished sarcastically.

"What are you getting at?" House questioned, grinning.

"Well, I'm just saying, I know where I wanted to take you, and if you're driving, then I wouldn't be taking you there."

"You want to drive, don't you?" House asked, smugness growing.

"I'd never want to drive that thing!"

"So, then how do you suppose you surprise me with your restaurant of choice?"

"We could always walk," Cuddy defended weakly.

"Can't. Sir-Limps-A-Lot needs a break."

Growing restless with the lack of options, Cuddy, finally defeated, said, "Then I guess I'm driving."

Cuddy, knowing fully enough how to drive a motorcycle, ushered House off the seat and took control.

As House jumped on behind her, he wasted no time in caressing her hips with his hands. At this Cuddy turned around saying, "You're going to have to close your eyes." Seeing the baffled look on his face, she added with a smirk, "Can't spoil the surprise, can I?"

When his eyes were tightly sealed, Cuddy turned around, pulled back the kickstand, and just before gunning the engine, yelled, "Hold on!"

Realizing that she wasn't able to see him, House opened his eyes, but not to ruin the surprise. Instead, he fixated his stare in the woman in control of his motorcycle. Watching her hair blow in the wind, he thought to himself, '_There is absolutely nothing sexier than a woman on a motorcycle_.'

As the momentum of the bike slowed, House clenched his eyelids together, and when it stopped completely, he told himself that he had to let Cuddy drive more often.

* * *

Well, this is April vacation week for me, so expect another chapter sometime soon...in the mean time...review! :)


	11. Three Little Words

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! I know it's been like 'one...carry the two...divided by four'...a long time, and I can't apologize enough! Anyway, here's the final chapter.

* * *

After enjoying a breakfast prepared by, who House called, 'Chef Partypants,' Cuddy drove them to her house, much to the dismay of her passenger.

"What the hell are we doing _here_?" House bantered, "I thought it was agreed that we'd only have sex at my apartment."

"First of all, I haven't showered or changed my clothes in two days," Cuddy replied. "Second of all," she said, words laden with sarcasm, "I never said anything about having sex with you again."

"Oh, don't try and deny it!" House stated, grinning. "Hearing you scream my name was enough to convince me that you were in your glory."

At this, Cuddy only unlocked the door, and proceeded in, House following like a poodle on her heels. Setting her purse down on the counter, she headed to her bedroom and began the necessary preparations for a shower.

When she had pieced together an appropriate outfit, she headed into the bathroom, completely oblivious to House, who'd just walked through the doorway to her destination.

As soon as she entered, she closed the door behind her, still unaware of the presence in the room. When she turned around, though, she was face to face with House.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Cuddy shrieked.

"Oh, you know," House said casually, "Just slipped through."

"Well, get out!" Cuddy yelled, gesturing to the door.

"But I need a shower, too," House said in his most innocent voice.

Cuddy only looked into the puppy-dog eyes, pretending to soften for a moment, before opening the door and pointing out.

"Killjoy," House muttered under his breath, as he unhappily limped out.

Smiling victoriously, Cuddy shut, and was careful to lock the door. She then started the shower, undressed, and stepped into the curtain to streaming warmth.

* * *

House lay sprawled on Cuddy's bed, eagerly awaiting her return. In his mind, he thoroughly devised a way to get her to join him in the bed. By the time the shower stopped, he had a plan.

Standing outside the bathroom door, he waited, for what seemed like hours. _God,_ he thought, _why the hell do women take so long in the bathroom? _ Finally, after an eternity of cautious waiting the door opened. House took this moment of time to jump on her, burying his lips into hers.

Cuddy was so taken aback, that with no reaction time to stop him, she simply joined into the festivities. She knew what his plot was, and despite the previous rejection, she felt that his patient waiting should be rewarded.

House slowly made his way to the bed, Cuddy's lips still engulfed in his own. Finally, he felt himself bump into the mattress, and Cuddy's lips detach.

With a devilish grin, Cuddy shoved House onto the bed, after which, slinking up beside him. Upon gazing at his face, she noticed a look of utter surprise, and then saw it melt away into utter joy over the situation. In full control over House, and with a smile on her face, Cuddy prepared him for the ride of his life.

* * *

After giving in to House's needs, Cuddy awoke to find the shower water running, and House missing. Despite herself, she slowly rose from the bed, dragging a sheet to drape over her body. Gliding towards the bathroom door, she found it unlocked and invited herself in.

Seated on the toilet cover, Cuddy waited in silence for the water to stop, and when it finally did, giggled quietly as she imagined the look on House's face when he saw her.

Suddenly, she saw an arm appear, groping aimlessly for a towel that had fallen to the ground. Devising a plan of her own, on tiptoes, Cuddy made her way over to the disembodied limb, allowing it to take hold of the sheet.

House, eyes closed and blurred with water, had no idea what was happening when he rubbed his face on the 'towel' and cleared away the shower's residue.

When he finally found it fit to uncover his eyes, he jumped backwards. There, standing in the shower, was a post-sex Cuddy, bathed luxuriously in a sheet. Her beautiful face wore a gleaming smile, and she looked like the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Keeping his emotions trapped inside, he quipped, "So you yell at me when I wanna take a shower with you, but you just let yourself in when I'm showering?"

Cuddy only smiled wider and embraced the still naked form of House, whispering into his ear, "Well, I've been thinking, and," she paused, pulling back and looking him directly in the sparkling, blue eye, "I think I love you."

House nodded in understanding, which was enough for Cuddy to comprehend as a legitimate answer, and fell into an embrace again, this time receiving equal pressure in the small of her back.

* * *

Ok...I know a lot of you probably wanted more, but here's the catch...If any of you, the readers, are like me then you like spoilers. If you have seen some of the online videos, then you know what the May 4th episode is going to involve. I'm ending this story, because I plan on writing a story about that, and the final episodes. Check them out, and, don't be mad about the end of this story, get glad about my probable new story(ies)!!! :)


End file.
